


Demon Drinks and Monster Treats!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Human!Lance, Incubus!Keith, Jorogumo!Shiro, M/M, Multi, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Day Five: Monster/DemonLance knew that Keith did something to his hot chocolate! He just knew it! But, he also knew how his boyfriends didn't like it when he 'wasted' anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ..... THIS IS JUST SMUT! 
> 
> LIKE IT ORIGINALLY WASN'T! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FLUFF! BUT THEN MY HANDS WERE LIKE "FUCK YOU SMUT!"
> 
> I can't even tell if this the dirtiest story I've made so far. I think it is. I'm trying to practice threesomes since it's hard, but I want to get better. There is so many limbs... especially Shiro. Ha, pun! 
> 
> Fuck, I hope I did alright.... WELL HERE IT IS ENJOY! I'M DONE! 
> 
> TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF THIS EVENT AND THEN IT'S VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at KnightNuraStar or twitter at KnightNuraStars!
> 
> beta by themoddernhobbit!

Lance hummed, taking his hot chocolate and taking a large gulp of the warm liquid. He froze though, frowning as he drank a few more sips. Something didn’t seem right, when realization hit Lance, he placed the hot chocolate back down on the table.

“KEITH! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!” Lance growled, a blush burned his face.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his demon boyfriend, watching him lazily fly through the large glass double doors that lead to the outside. Keith swaggered his way to Lance, long tail instantly wrapped around him as he tried to attack Lance’s neck with kisses.

Which, Lance would have loved. But, right now he needed to talk to incubus of a boyfriend and he can’t be distracted. “Keith! What did you do my hot chocolate?” Lance asked, glaring at the other making Keith frown as he looked at the steaming drink.

“I didn’t even know you were making some. I was outside.” Keith informed, making Lance frown. It was true, but when Lance reached back and took another big gulp he tasted... the faint taste of something strange. It also didn’t help that he noticed the very quiet smirk that Keith had. It made Lance frown as he placed the cup down again.

“KEITH! Now I know you did something! What did you do?!” Lance hissed, making Keith huff as he turned to the side.

“I didn’t do anything!” Keith informed, making Lance growl before he breathed in.

“SHIRO! COME HERE!” Lance shouted, fuming while they heard something large move around upstairs. To anyone else, the terrifying site of the underside of a large spider would cause them to pee and maybe die from shock. But, Lance felt warm when he saw his boyfriend make his way inside, making sure to watch his large body, before setting himself in front of them. The Jorogumo raised a brow at the two, while Lance presented the cup already halfway full.

“Shiro! What is in this?” Lance asked, noticing how Keith was sweating a bit from where he stood. Shiro raised his brow, one of his legs twitching as he took the drink. He sniffed it, before taking a sip himself and leaning back a bit as he tasted the drink.

“Hot chocolate, milk, caramel... whip cream.... some sprinkles.... and Keith’s cum.” Shiro nodded, making Lance fume as he looked at Keith who huffed at Lance’s reaction.

“KEITH! AGAIN?! THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME!” Lance shouted, grabbing the drink and he was about to dump it. But, the tail around his waist stopped him and Lance yelped when Shiro held his hands, while Keith downed the rest of the drink. Without warning, lips smashed into his own and the drink was forced into his mouth and down his throat.

“You guys are such perverts.” Lance coughed, seeing the satisfied look of his demon and monster boyfriends.

“Lance....” Keith moaned, pressing against him, making Lance raise a brow.

“What?” Lance asked, while Keith gave a lustful look to both him and Shiro.

“I’m hungry.” He informed, making Lance sigh as he tried to get out of their hold to make dinner. But, both Shiro and Keith groaned, with Shiro raising Lance up. Lance kicked the air a bit in surprise. Then, full blown yelped when Keith ripped his pants off and the tail, that was wrapped around Keith’s waist, instantly started to play with his soft dick.

“WHOA! Guys! Really?! And you called me the pervert this morning!” Lance shouted, watching Keith hum in delight, while Shiro growled. The largest of the three quickly picked up both of his boyfriends, before quickly making his way towards the bedroom. Which was actually the basement, since it was the largest place in the house and Shiro liked the fact that it was underground.

Quickly going to their nest of blankets and pillows, the spider got to work and started touching the two with his long legs. Lance shook as his clothes were flying off him so fast and from being touched by so many things. Hands, a tail, and so many legs that Lance’s cock jumped in interest.

Lance felt something big and hard poke his back, he looked back to see Shiro’s cock already out. Without any hesitation, Keith took the large cock presented, greedily sucking it making Lance’s mouth water at the scene. Shiro grunted, using one of his legs to rub against Keith’s cock and another to rub against his hole.

Before Lance could do anything, the tip of Keith’s tail, which was mysteriously soaking wet, starting making it’s way inside him. Lance screamed, looking down to see the tail go right in and started giving shallow thrusts that made him whine. Shiro stared as the tail went in and out of Lance’s hole, licking his lips, as he watched the ring of muscle stretch around the appendage that wiggled inside.

Keith bobbed his head up and down Shiro’s long shaft, while working his tail into Lance. His wings turned smaller and soon were just tiny flapping skins on his back, that made it easier for his lovers. Without warning though, Keith grabbed Lance’s hair, forcing him up, and making his mouth smash roughing into Shiro’s tip when he pulled back. Allowing the cum to shoot onto their faces and into the mouths with large spurts.

“Keith.” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head as Keith licked everything with greed, before licking up the cum on Lance’s face and in his mouth. Lance whined, trying to grab the wiggling tail to try and make it go harder or deeper or both. But, Keith was just wiggling it around and brushing his prostate very gentle. Not enough to make him cum, but just enough to make him go crazy.

“Nope, you almost wasted my gift for you.” Keith informed, giving a sharp jab into Lance, before he went into lazy thrusts again. “You need to be punished.” Keith informed, getting an agreement grunt from Shiro, while Lance whined as he pressed closer to one of the long spider legs to get some friction. But, his boyfriends saw this and immediately grabbed the human.

Lance found himself on top of Shiro, with his hands tied behind his back with the use of spiderwebs. Lance whined, trying to get out of the bonds, yet they wouldn’t budge. The tail was still inside of him, giving lazy thrusts and Keith was pressed against Lance, slowly sinking himself onto Shiro’s cock. Keith whined, feeling an amazing stretch because of Shiro’s cock, allowing his muscle to slowly suck it inside of him.

Shiro grunted, his spider legs twitching and some being used by Keith, to keep himself balance, until he finally bottomed out onto the other. Shiro smirked, using his legs to rub Keith all over watching as the incubus withered from the touches, before the legs helped him move up and down.

Lanced looked back, seeing the ring of muscles try to stop the cock from leaving, before sucking it back in. The sound of something squishing was lewd, but so delicious, causing Lance to whine. He also wanted to feel the mind blowing pleasure his boyfriends were feeling. But, a few legs stopped Lance from moving, making him sob, while Shiro used his real human hands to massage at Keith’s chest.

“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!” Keith shouted, riding the other’s cock while his wings flapped with the pleasure. The other’s dick was so big and punched his bundle of nerves, setting fire that ran through his whole body. And the hands on his chest played with his nipples just right, while he watched his human whined and sob between them.

Shiro grunted, finally shooting his load into the incubus, who screamed when his meal finally came. His own dick spurted thick fluids onto the back and ass of Lance, making Lance sniffle as he laid on Shiro. Keith waited, feeling more and more cum gush inside him, as he himself continued to shoot his load onto Lance.

It’s something Lance expect, since his boyfriends tend to cum so much, that it was staggering. And yet, Lance hungered for it. He wanted that load inside of him, keeping his body warm and making him feel so fill. WIthout a word, the spider legs left and Lance was forced to face Shiro’s cum covered cock and Keith’s soaking wet hole.

“Eat up.” Shiro ordered, slapping Lance’s left cheek. Lance cried out, accidentally smashing his face into the mess. His two boyfriends growled at the sight of their boyfriend looking so messy. Lance obeyed the demand, first, he started cleaning off Shiro’s cock before switching to the twitching hole that seemed to invite him in. Shiro slapped Lance’s ass again, loving how hard the cheeks were getting and loving how Lance cried and whimpered with each slap.

“Come on, eat more.” Keith moaned, mouth opened and tongue sticking out a bit, as he felt Lance’s little tongue lap up the cum inside of him like a little kitten.

“I... Can’t... I can’t...” Lance sobbed, some cum spurting out as he spoke, while he fell onto Shiro. His body was shaking and Lance felt his cock wanting to explode. Keith chuckled, taking out his tail from Lance’s hole in order to lift the other up with his own arms. Lance whimpered as Keith nuzzled his cum covered face, licking it up with glee, before looking at Shiro, who stared at Lance’s gaping hole intently.

“No worries, will fill you up using a different hole.” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, feeling the human shiver in anticipation and want. “But, we want to know if you’ve learned your lesson.” Shiro asked, watching Keith spread Lance’s cheeks and moving the other so that way his stretched hole had just the tip inside, making Lance sob again.

“I did! I did! I won’t waste ever again! I won’t! Please give me more!” Lance cried, tears running down his face mixing in with the cum.

“Good boy.” Shiro and Keith spoke, making Lance’s mind snapped before he screamed, the cock below pierced him. His eyes were wide and mouth open, as Keith used his strength to make the other bounce onto the monsters cock. The two loved how the human screamed and cried as took pleasure from his hole being abused.

Like Keith, Shiro started reaching up to play with Lance’s chest. Knowing how Lance liked it, he instantly grabbed Lance’s nipples and pulled. Lance’s lust filled eyes went wide and his two boyfriends almost witness little hearts dance in his eyes, as he was continued to be forced down onto the cock so hard that Lance clutched onto Keith fearing he’ll faint from the pleasure.

When Lance reached his orgasm it was fast and hard, making him instantly blackout to the sight of his lovers giving him happy and possessive looks.

When Lance woke up, he was cleaned and being cuddle on the couch by Shiro, whom wrapped a few of his legs around the small human. Lance smiled, exhausted as he nuzzled his boyfriend back. “Where’s Keith?” Lance croaked, his voice over used from all his screaming. Shiro shushed him, kissing his neck before looking up to see the incubus in question walk his way back to them. Using his tail, he snatched the remote and turned on a random documentary, before handing Lance a mug filled with hot chocolate.

The incubus handed one to Shiro, who thanked the other, before joining the pile. Once Keith was settled, Shiro wrapped his legs back around his lovers, before he went back to watching whatever was on TV. Lance hummed in delight, as he was wrapped up in Keith’s wings and Shiro’s leg, opening his mouth to take a large gulp of his hot chocolate.

“.....”

“Something wrong, Lance?” Keith asked, innocently looking at Lance who stared at the hot chocolate. He sighed and shook his head, nuzzling under Keith’s chin, before watching the TV as well.

“Just... this is delicious hot chocolate.”


End file.
